Tempest
by Bar 96
Summary: A basketball star a softball star, lettered in weight lifting and always the lead roll in drama class. What else could make Tempest's life beter. But when dark secrets about her past are revieled will her life take a turn for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

Tempest De Chagny was 15 years old, lived in America, practically lived to play basketball and softball and was lettered in weight lifting. What could ruin her life? Nothing except for her father Raoul De Chagny. He was against every thing she did. Her grades were the only thing he was happy about. Her mother Alice was the only thing that kept her from being kept from playing sports, having made the deal with Raoul for Tempest to play sports if she kept up with her grades.

"Tempest!" Came Raouls voice from down the stairs.

"Coming Dad!" She yelled from her room.

She went down the Stairs and ran to where her father was.

"Yessir?"

"Tempest," he began clearing his throat. "Your in the tenth grade." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yessir and I'm on all varcity teams at school arn't your proud." she asked enthuusiasticly.

"Yes yes if course. But what I wanted to say was now that your in 10th grade you can take Drama class." Tempest's face lit up at the thought of that.

"So sports and Drama class? That I'm going to be bussy." she said her mossy green/brown eyes sparkled in the light of the kitchen.

"Yes." he said annoyed by the mention of the sports. "Now run along and get ready for school."

Tempest turned and sprinted up the stairs with agility. She burst through the door of her room the ice blue walls added color to the dull hall way outside and the black painted molding along the ceiling. Tempest put her iPod touch 4 in the dock and turned on 3 Doors Down while she dressed. She then put in a light nit of makeup and a bunch of dark eye sharpen and eye liner before grabbing her books and iPod before leaving down the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tempest walked the halls of the large yet expinsive private school. As she came around the corner their was Justin, he was a football player, the second string Quarterback to be presise.

"Hey Temp!" He said upon seeing her. "What classes ya got?"

Tempest smiled sweetly.

"I don't know I was on my way to get a scedual." She said.

"I was just headed that way myself. Come on I'll walk with you." At that the walked toward the office.

"So how was your summer?" Tempest asked.

"Short." He said causing her to laugh as they entered the office.

They each got there sceduals and looked them over.

"I have: English, Spainish 2, wrighting skills, geometry, World History, Biology, and Athletics ." Justin read off his list.

"I have: Literature, French 2, Athletics, Algebra 2, World History, Biology and Drama 101 ."

"Algebra 2? O right your the class genius." Justin laughed.

Tempet laughed at his comment then realized he was staring down at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing you just grew up over the summer." He said.

Tempest glared at him.

"Keep your eyes level." She said walking away.

Tempest walked to her locker putting things away and taking out her rose mirror and looked at herself, she wore black skinny jeans and black knee high ziped converse with a purple burnt out tank top that had silver designs and rhinestones, she wore her purple studs and then silver hoops with black beads on them and a black zip up hoodie that was zipped up half way. The five minuet bell rang and she pulled her black and silver binder out and scampered off two class. Literature class was a blurr to Temoest and her French teacher went over the simple rules and how to use the text books.

Tempest went to her locker after French class and standing there was Justin.

"Hey Temp." He said.

"Binjiour." She seethed.

"Temp please don't be mad at me."

"I can't stay mad at you and you know it." She laughed as she shoved her binder in her locker and took out her silver Nike gym bag.

The bell signaling the next class started in 2 minuets.

"So what you playin' this year?" Tempest asked.

"Football, Weight and Track. You?"

"Basketball, Weight, Softball." They walked down the hall untill they went past the Wrighting Skills room.

Justin said goodbye and went to his next class as Tempest went on toward the gym.

Tempest entered the girls locker room to cours of her name.

"Temp." said a girl with straight jet black hair.

"Taylor." Tempest greeted the other sophomore.

Tempest set her bag down on the end of the bench as she unzipped her hoodie and pulled off her tank top. She stood in her black bra as she searched though her bag looking for her blue spagttie strap shirt and school tee with the sleves cut off.

"Better not let Justin see you like that." Came a teasing voice.

"Haha. Kaz. Very funny." The other girls snickered as Tempest pulled on her under shirt and then shimmied out of her skinny jeans and pulled on her black mes gym shorts.

She pulled out her Nike running shoes and set them next to her on the bench as she sta and pulled her lose golden brown curls back into a braid. The other girls sat on the couch and and pulled her soes on. Tempest pulled her Nikes on lacing them before going out of the locker room. She began ot strech pulling stiff mucels into place as she twisted her abdomen a teacher she had never seen walked past. He was strange looking he wore all black with black dress shoes he had black hair and moss colored eyes he also wore a...mask?

"'Lana." Tempest called one of the other girls over.

"Who's that?" Tempest nodded Alana toward the new guy.

"Don't you know, thats the new drama teacher." Tempest watched him walk away but not before he looked at her and dissapeared.

The girls went back to their streches.

"Do you know why he wears that mask?"

Alana shook her head as she picked her leg up by the heel and pointed it completly sideways.

"Alright ladies!" The Coach said as all the girls husseled to line up in front of her.

The rest of Ahtletics class was spent running the mile and then signing up for their sports for that year.

"Finaly lunch!" Justin said as he sat down with Tempest Alana and Billy, another boy from the weight team.

They all had their trays piled high with food from the schools bar.

"Hey have you guys seen the new drama teacher?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah he keeps giving me strange looks before he dissapears into his class." Justin said.

"Are you going to drop out of Drama?" Billy teased.

"NO!" Tempest said.

"He just gave me the strangest look eariler and the dissapeared."

"He wears a mask." Alana said.

"I heard he the side of his face was burrned." Justin said.

Causing them all to shiver in discust. Lunch was quick and then Algebra went by slowly they went trough the books and the way that they used basic instruments. Then it was World History which was spent sending notes to Alana, Billy and Justin, the four all sat in the back corrner by themselfes then the bell rang and it was time fo Biology which was also spent the same. But the bell rang to soon and Tempst was found standing infront of the large room that was the drama class. She took in a breath and entered.


	3. Chapter 3

Tempest opened the door and was the first in class so she took a seat in the front row taking a book out of her black Betty Boop purse. She pulled her feet up tucking them under her and began to read.

"What are you so intrueged in?" Came a deep meloudious voice from the stage.

Tempest jumped and looked at him calming.

"Phantom of the Opera."

"Ah the great love triangle." He said knowingly.

"What do you know of the phantom?" Asked the drama teacher.

"Well I know he is a deformed being who was saved from a carnivel by the ballet mistress of the L'Opera Populaire in Paris, France. Then he fell in love with the sapraono Christine Da'ae but she left him for, I think this was rather stupid on her part but, her child hood sweet heart Raoul De Chagny. Which always struck me funny because that is my fathers name and he is the one who told Andrew Loyd Weber to create the Broadway of this story."

"What might your name be child?"

"Tempest De Chagny. What might yours be?"

"Mr. Destler."

"Excuse me sir but are you from out of the country your accent sounds french?"

"Yes Madmoseille Tempest I am from France." He said as the bell rang and the others came into class.

"Okay every one please sit down it is time to begin." The class sat and looked up to the podium on the stage.

"I have selected a play for us to do this semester it shall be The Phantom of the Opera, Thanks to Madmoseille De Chagney parts shall be posted back stage tomorrow after class. Now Madmoseille De Chagny what might you know about acting?" He asked his mossy eyes gazing into hers.

"Acting is an acent art of story telling in which the characters are brought to life and desplayed as real life people." She said.

"Very good. Madmoseille Huffer." He turned to Jordan the class diva who was in the back.

"What might you know about dancing?"

"Dancing is another form of story telling that dates back to accent times and is also a display of emotion and character in some cultuers."

"Very good." He then proceded to hand out the skripts and people dispursed to read and act them out together.

Tempest went to a dark corrner where the stage ended and the small tunnel to back stage apeared. She pulled her hoddie up and began to read over the script.

"Why is a basketball player in Drama 101?" Came a voice a few feet away.

Others chimed in as gosip arose acrost the class among the kids who didn't like Tempest. She rolled her eyes and when they were at the peak of the roll she say Mr. Destler standing above her his arms folded whatching her.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked sitting.

"Not at all." She motioned for him to sit.

"I've noticed the script change." She said.

"Every one knows that Christine chose the Phantom but no one has ever heard it this way." He said as she fliped through the pages.

He pulled out what looked like a antuiqe pocket watch and looked at the time

"Two minuets before the bell." He stood helping Tempest to her feet.

"Class! Have three parts you with to audition for mostly memorized by tomorrow so we may audtion class dismissed." He waved his hand and the 100 kid class filled out.

Tempest put her scipt in her purse and pulled out her iPod she fiddeled with it before she found the Aria for Phantom of the Opera.

"Madmoseille? Wait a moment please?" He came down the steps.

"Yessir?"

"I have a roll I would like for you to adition for." He said.

"Yes?"

"I would like for you to play Christine."

"But sir I have never taken a lesson on how to sing a day in my life. Father forbids it of me."

"I will teach you to sing and from the looks of it you know the songs farily well." He said eyeing her iPod.

"Yessir I do know the songs by heart each of them. This is my favorite movie."

"It is settled after school you will stay for thirty minuets and practice singing."

"Ye- Mr. Destler I have parctice for weight team every day after school."

"Can you come early or stay later?"

"I can come early! It's only a fifteen minuet ride on my bike here from home."

"Okay. Come tomarrow morning and we will beging. But I want you to sing the Aria right fast."

"Y-yes sir."

"Up on stage now like your in a play." Tempest knodded and ran up the stairs and to the center stage.

"I need te music do you mind if I..."

"Go ahead and turn it on your player." She did so.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly,_  
><em>when we've said goodbye.<em>  
><em>Remember me once in a while -<em>  
><em>please promise me you'll try.<em>  
><em>When you find that, once again, you long<em>  
><em>to take your heart back and be free -<em>  
><em>if you ever find a moment,<em>  
><em>spare a thought for me<em>

_We never said our love was evergreen,_  
><em>or as unchanging as the sea -<em>  
><em>but if you can still remember<em>  
><em>stop and think of me . . .<em>

_Think of all the things_  
><em>we've shared and seen -<em>  
><em>don't think about the way things<em>  
><em>might have been . . .<em>

_Think of me, think of me waking,_  
><em>silent and resigned.<em>  
><em>Imagine me, trying too hard<em>  
><em>to put you from my mind.<em>  
><em>Recall those days<em>  
><em>look back on all those times,<em>  
><em>think of the things we'll never do -<em>  
><em>there will never be a day,<em>  
><em>when I won't think of you . . ."<em>

"Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
><span>Bravo!<span>  
><span>Long ago, it seems so long ago<span>  
><span>How young and innocent we were...<span>  
><span>She may not remember me,<span>  
><span>but I remember her..."<span>

She picked up where the iPod left off from Raoul's part.

_"Flowers fades,_  
><em>The fruits of summer fade,<em>  
><em>They have their seasons, so do we<em>  
><em>but please promise me, that sometimes<em>  
><em>you will think of me!"<em>

She finished.

"Bravisima!" Said Mr Destler.

"I'm not that good." Tempest said looking away.

"There were parts that need to be worked on but other then that you were perfect." Tempest's Phone buzzed and she looked at the text from Justin.

'Where are you? Coach is pissed.'

"Crap! Coach will kill me. Mr Destler I have to go I'm late for practice." She ran to get her things.

"I will see you tomorrow morning as planed." She said running out the door.

She threw her things in her locker and ran to the gym quickly changing she went to the large weight room out back.

"Where have you been?" Coach said standing her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry my teacher kept me late it wont happen again." She scurried over to where Billy Alana and Justin were benching.

"Where have you been?" Justin heaved racking the barbell and taking off 10 lbs. for Tempest.

"Mr Destler kept me to audition for the semester play. He wanted me to audition alone."

"What's the play?" Billy asked standing and spoting for Alana.

"Phantom of the Opera." Tempest took the bar bell down and began to press.

"Well that fits you, Temp." Alana racked the bar and they added ten lbs for Billy.

"Ha. Yeah it does 'Lana."

"So what part you get?" Billy asked starting his reps.

Tempest racked her bar and sat up.

"Christine." They all looked at her.

"Christine?"

"But you hate her."

"No in this version she choses the phantom."

"So you get your happy ending?" Of couse I do.

"So are we going to Twisty treat?"

"That's like our thing Bill, Course we're going." Justin said as they left practice and went to there lockers.

"Madmoseille Tempest." Said Mr Destler behind her.

"Yessir."

"Here is the full scritp for you. I expect you to learn your line before the first reursale which is next Monday."

"That wont be hard she said stuffing them in her back pack along with other books."

"Temp has photographic memory." Alana said.

"See you in the morning." Tempest said as the four left the campus walking towar Twisty treat there hang out.


	4. Chapter 4

Tempest awoke the next morning early. She looked at her clock it said 4:30.

"Ugh!" She sighed and rolled over hiding under her red rose comforter.

She dozed for a moment and that voice came back.

"Teeeemmmmpeeeessst." It drawled elegently over and over in a sing song voice.

She jerked awake and looked around but no one was there. She got up and her clock said 5:00. She got up and went to her closet looking through her close.

"No...No...No." She said moving shirts a side.

Then she found the right one it was a black form fitting shirtit had a rose across the front with a white mask and scralwed in perfect golden ink was 'I remain your obedient servant, OG.' The back had 'The Phantom of the Opera' across the back. Tempest laid it our on her bed and went to her dresser and looked threw her pants drawer nad cound shredded dark blue skinny jeans. She then pressed play on her iPod dock and Her 'Phantom of the Opera' play list went throught. It consisted of 'Love never dies' and 'Phantom' songs.

She opend her drawer that had her hairthings and pulled out a bandana it was black and had rose buds embroidered into it. She grabbed her jeans and sliped into them the pulled her. She pulled her hair back and tied the bandand into the golden brown curls the pulled the ponytail out letting the curls bounce around her shoulder blades. She carefuly pulled her shirt on and it hugged her muscular frame and she looked in the mirror taking out the red makeup bag. She put on her makeup and then heavy dark eye makeup.

She went down stairs and past Raouls office.

"Tempest." He called.

"Yes dad?"

"Where are you going so early?"

"Told you last night. I have to rehurse in the morning for the semester play because of practice."

He nodded and she walked into the kitchen grabbing a bag of dounuts and her things. She grabbed her bike and pedaled down the drive toward the school.

Silently she entered the autitourium which was the drama class room. Floating from behind the stage was piano music. It flowed and was full of angush and sorrow. She kept walking toward the stage, her converse silent. She asended the stage and stood behind him etranced by the melody.

"You are late." Came his harsh voice, starteling her.

"Y-yesir I-I had some trouble with my bike chain." She stammered.

He stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I expect this to be fixed."

"Yessir I will work on it after school."

"Come now time for lessons." He sat back down.

"Sing the scales." He said.

"Do-Re-Me-Fa-So-La-Te-Do-Te-La-So-Fa-Me-Re-Do." She sang perfectly.

Mr. Destler smiled and knodded.

"Rember deep breaths from your Digaframe and push from your stomic not your lungs."

"Yessir." She nodded.

"Now for the first song."

"The Aria?" She asked receving the opening of it being played.

_"__Think of me, think of me fondly,_  
><em>when we've said goodbye.<em>  
><em>Remember me once in a while -<em>  
><em>please promise me you'll try.<em>  
><em>When you find that, once again, you long<em>  
><em>to take your heart back and be free -<em>  
><em>if you ever find a moment,<em>  
><em>spare a thought for me<em>

_We never said our love was evergreen,_  
><em>or as unchanging as the sea -<em>  
><em>but if you can still remember<em>  
><em>stop and think of me . . .<em>

_Think of all the things_  
><em>we've shared and seen -<em>  
><em>don't think about the way things<em>  
><em>might have been . . .<em>

_Think of me, think of me waking,_  
><em>silent and resigned.<em>  
><em>Imagine me, trying too hard<em>  
><em>to put you from my mind.<em>  
><em>Recall those days<em>  
><em>look back on all those times,<em>  
><em>think of the things we'll never do -<em>  
><em>there will never be a day,<em>  
><em>when I won't think of you . . <em>

_Flowers fades,_  
><em>The fruits of summer fade,<em>  
><em>They have their seasons, so do we<em>  
><em>but please promise me, that sometimes<em>  
><em>you will think of me!"<em>

Mr. Destler clapped, standing.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" He asked.

Tempest shrugged.

"It just came naturaly." She said.

She walked over to the piano and looked at it running her hand along the keys. She placed her hands over the ivory and pressed each in turn. Mr. Destler came over and watched her. Sitting she played around pressing the keys making a happy tune.

"Have you ever taken lessons?"

"Naw Sir I taught myself. Dad wont pay for lessons." She said pressing a key causing and ominous boom through out the autitourium.

Mr Destler looked at the pocket watch and read the time.

"You need to get ready for your classes."

"Yessir." She said with a light smile.

This will be a long yet worth while school year.


End file.
